


Irreconcilable differences

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Break Up, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, not for Olicity fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Alternate ending to 7x08. There is only so much you can take before you realize maybe two people aren't meant to be together. Not for Olicity fans, so don't read if you don't like that.





	Irreconcilable differences

**Author's Note:**

> After last night’s episode, I had to write something like this. I’m not even angry at this point, I’m just sad and resigned to the fact that Arrow’s glory days are behind us. Thank you to Phillipe363 for helping me with this.
> 
> And as I said in the summary, not for Olicity fans.

Star City  
Night 

Felicity walked into her apartment and stopped, seeing a bag on the floor, packed and ready to go. Oliver walked out, dressed like he was going out.

“Oliver, are you going somewhere?” Felicity asked cautiously. 

“I think we need some space Felicity,” Oliver said not looking at her.

“Oliver…” Felicity wanted to say something, anything, but a part of her that sounded suspiciously like Diggle told her to listen to her husband for once.

“We need space,” Oliver said as he looked up at her for the first time, a sad but resigned look on his face. “I don’t recognize you anymore Felicity. You’re not the woman I married anymore, and I’m not sure you ever were.”

“I had to change, because you made a deal behind my back to go prison!” Felicity snapped and Oliver shook his head sadly.

“I did what I had to do to make sure we all didn’t end up in prison and to save the city. The fact that you don’t understand that tells me you’re not who I thought you were,” Oliver sighed. “And the fact that you keep throwing my sacrifice in my face, using it to justify your actions, is a pattern of behavior I’ve ignored for too long. Every time you cross a line, you blame me for it, use me as an excuse as to why what you did is justifiable. I accept responsibility for my own actions. Can you say the same Felicity?”

Felicity opened and closed her mouth but no sound came out. Oliver shook his head in exasperation and disappointment.

“I made that sacrifice so that William would still have one parent left. You sent him away, he probably feels abandoned. Everyone in his family has left him,” Oliver said guiltily and Felicity looked away. “Something needs to change Felicity, because we can’t carry on like this. I’ll be at John’s.”

Oliver then picked up the bag off the floor and walked out. Felicity wanted to say something, but she knew nothing she said would make anything he said less true. There were irreconcilable differences between them, and Felicity wasn’t sure they could ever be worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, why Arrow, just why? 
> 
> Seriously, they devoted the whole William subplot to telling us that Oliver can’t give William a normal life, but now they give him another kid? Why couldn’t they just make Blackstar Mia Deaden from the comics, why make her Olicity’s child? What is the point of that other than to highlight how William was abandoned by Oliver and Felicity in the future? Seriously, hat is the point other than to please the Olicity fangirls?
> 
> Honestly, I just…I’m done. I’m just done.


End file.
